Green with Envy
by Elaina96
Summary: Resentment, envy, jealousy… They're disgusting emotions that she wanted nothing to do with. She wasn't jealous and she didn't envy the girl, she didn't! The definition of envy is a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck. So she asked herself again, did she feel resentment, envy, or jealousy? BBRae-Oneshot.


Green with envy.

Resentment, envy, jealousy…

They're disgusting emotions that she wanted nothing to do with.

She wasn't jealous and she didn't envy the girl, she didn't!

Or that's what she kept telling herself.

The definition of envy is a feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck.

So she asked herself again, did she feel resentment, envy, or jealousy?

No. Well… maybe.

But why?

She didn't envy the blond bimbo. She just hated that he was talking to her.

But why?

It wasn't as if she liked him or anything, and he's a grown man; he has a right to flirt with whatever bimbo he wants.

But why did it have to be the blond bimbo right in front of her?

Raven huffed and took another sip of her drink.

The whole thing was revolting. The scene in front of her, and her supposedly envious feelings.

It was all revolting.

She didn't even want to come to this stupid club, and now seeing the green changeling's attempts at flirting with the blond bimbo in front of them…

"Argh…"

Revolting.

She was tempted to leave.

She didn't need to see this; she didn't want to see it.

Why did he have to go for that type of girl, it would be one thing if he was flirting with a nice decent female, but no, he had to have the skimpy slutty bimbo. Raven could tell by the pencil-skirt and lacy low cut half shirt, what type of girl she was. The kind that thinks she can do whatever she wants and whoever she wants. The kind that doesn't bring her wallet, for she knows guys like Garfield will buy her drinks. The kind that goes to the gynecologist often to make sure she doesn't have an STD. The kind that will crush someone like Garfield like a bug. – No pun intended.

But the thing is, even if she was a nice girl; Raven would still find a way to hate her. She suddenly felt bad for Beast Boy, her friend, because that girl is gonna eat him alive. Either now, or later…

She will either sleep with him because she's bored, and dump him to the curve the next morning, or dramatically shoot him down, right here, right now.

Raven sighed at the scene in front of her, looks like it's the latter.

She could immediately feel his wave of emotions; anger, humiliation, and hurt.

"Oh, Gar." She sighed.

She felt bad for him. He didn't deserve this.

Why did he constantly go after the girls that would always shoot him down?

She watched him harshly leave the club, before she quickly paid for her drink and got up off the bar stool, pursuing after him.

On her way to the door, she passed by the girl, just to hear her giggle to her friends about the guy that asked her to dance. Raven immediately calmed herself, as she walked by them.

"It was so pathetic." She giggled.

Raven stopped. She took a big breath and was about to continue her professional stance when she realized, none of the others would take this kind of disrespect, and neither would she, and with a quick turn she punched the bitch and continued walking as if nothing happened.

She ignored the pain she felt in her fist as she left the bar or club, whatever it was, and ran out into the pouring rain to find him. She immediately cursed the lack of appropriate clothing, and wished she had her cloak or at least a jacket, to protect her as she looked around for her friend in the storm.

Luckily, it wasn't long before she spotted him on the edge of the street, about to take off in flight.

"Gar, wait!" She hollered.

He sighed, stopping his morph. "What?" He almost growled.

Okay so she didn't really think of what she was going to say to him once she found him.

"Are you really going to fly home in the rain?"

"Maybe." He responded dryly.

"Gar, it's dangerous." She said in concern.

"I don't care. I just need to get out of here."

She sighed, "Are you okay?" She asked knowing very well he wasn't.

"Ha, of course I'm not okay, you saw what happened in there, I got shot down, again. But this time, it wasn't another, 'look you seem nice but I'm just not interested,' it was a harsh, 'get lost freak!' Yeah, that's what she said to me, 'Get lost Freak.'" He said sorrowfully.

Raven sighed, "That's what happens when you go after those types of girls."

He huffed, "And what types of girls should I go after?"

'Me.'

"The ones that like you." She told him.

"Ha, the ones that like me? Really? Don't you think if I knew which ones liked me, I would go after them?!" He shot back, "I think you know very well that when a girl likes someone, they never say or do anything to show how they feel!"

It was true.

"I mean why can't they just tell the guy they like him, or at least do something to show how they feel! A sign, anything!" He practically demanded.

'Fine. If that's what he wants, then I'll give him a sign, and one hell of a sign, too.'

She stomped forward, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips on his.

He was surprised, shocked, stunned, and suddenly felt like a total idiot for not seeing this before.

Really? He chased after skinny jeaned bimbo's when he could have had the empath the whole time? He really was a moron.

She was about to pull away when she felt him wrap his arms around her as he kissed her back.

She mentally gave a sigh of relief as he returned the kiss, his hands slowly wrapping around her waist as hers remained gripping his shirt. But it wasn't long until she realized they were kissing in the middle of a public street, in the pouring rain.

She stopped and gently pushed him away from her face, still gripping his shirt, and looked away bashfully.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her expression.

"We should go inside." She told him.

"I don't want to go back in there." He admitted timidly.

"Well we can't stand out here in the rain." She said, suddenly glancing over to the T-car.

"Rae, the T-car's locked and Cy has the keys." He informed her, noticing her glance.

She let go of his shirt and pulled out of his grasp, shocked she was still standing in his arms.

"We don't need keys." She told him simply, and with a flick of her wrist, the doors were unlocked.

She opened the door to the back seat, and crawled in before he did the same.

It was nice being out of the rain, but thoughts of what they did in the rain started ringing through their heads, forcing the car to go awkwardly silent as they avoided eye contact.

"So…" he began and she turned to look at him, "You… you, um, kissed me."

"Yes." She answered looking down diffidently.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Um... because I wanted to." She stated gradually.

"Does, does this mean you… like me?" He asked hesitantly.

"I, um…"

She stammered slowly turning to face him as he drew near, and without an answer her eyes fluttered shut at his approaching face.

His hand trailed the side of her cheek as they met again, and hers went to his chest, where she felt a fast heartbeat that rivaled her own, and all she could think of was how this proved her point.

'You belong with me.'

He never belonged with those types of girls, he just didn't. He was too sweet.

She could tell by how gentle he was with her. How his hands lightly skimmed her arms, and how his lips lightly kissed hers.

He was so sweet, kind, and gentle… too gentle.

This was nice, but she kind of wanted something a little more exciting. She wanted a thrill. She wanted to test her limits and let out her inner passions.

She suddenly broke the barriers of their lips and deepened the kiss, he quickly accommodated. She let her hands wander to his shoulders, and to then tightly wrap around his neck. She slowly leaned back taking him with her as she rested on the seat.

He tried to prop himself up, but she was making it hard by the way she was pulling him down.

He was just so divine and she hungered for him; for more…

He let her lead him as she made him do what she wanted. Like being right between her legs, and kissing her right on her neck, and holding her just like that. Yep, he was divine.

She glanced up at the dark tinted windows with a heavy breath as they began to fog and she realized that it wouldn't be that hard to get what she wanted. He was clearly up for it by the situation in his pants and it wouldn't be that hard, judging by how short her skirt was.

And that's when it hit her. She was just as bad as those blond bimbos, she might not be blond, but her shirt was low and tight, and her skirt was short and practically a pencil skirt. Worst of all, she saw what she wanted, and she took it. She was a bimbo.

But she didn't want to dump him to the curb, or squash him like a bug. She just wanted him…

As she fought with her thoughts, she suddenly felt him tighten his grip around her. As his nails threatened to dig into her skin, and a throaty growl left his lips.

She pulled him up off her neck and looked at him questionably, "Did you just growl?" She asked a tad surprised.

"It was a purr." He defended.

She couldn't help but smirk at the action, as she flipped their positions and kissed him fervently.

How could she forget, he wasn't so innocent either? The Beast inside could be provoked. And she fully intended on provoking him…


End file.
